


A Cabin in the Woods

by mrscultureclub



Series: Letting it Flow - Queen Omorashi Stories [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Nudity, Omorashi, pee desperation, peeing outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscultureclub/pseuds/mrscultureclub
Summary: In an attempt to try to help John overcome his pee shyness,  Freddie, Roger, and Brian have hatched a plan, involving a little vacation... but, as they have already explained to John, there's a catch. John knows that, his friends are only trying to help...but, he's still very nervous about the whole thing and he wonders, will it work out the way it's supposed to?
Series: Letting it Flow - Queen Omorashi Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note :
> 
> Hello everyone!!!,
> 
> This is just a quick reminder that, I am in no way affiliated with the members of Queen. Also, be sure to read the last chapter of the "Peeing Freely" one shots, in order to avoid any confusion about this story.  
> If you don't like omorashi stories, please don't read this. If you do, however, I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Thank you.  
> 😊😊😊😊

**John was quiet on their way to the cabin. He knew that his friends were trying to help him with the plan that they had hatched. Still, he couldn't help but feel very nervous about the whole thing. Would this trip really help him with his pee shyness? He really wasn't sure if it would or not.**   
**The whole trip was a blur of conversations between Freddie, Brian, and Roger, mingling with the sound of the radio, and of course, the fact that Freddie's small bladder caused them to have to stop two or three times so that, he could pee in the bushes.**   
**Seeing how comfortable Freddie was with doing this kind of stuff, along with the fact that he really didn't care if any of them saw him or not, really didn't make John feel any better either...but, knowing that Freddie couldn't help his frequent need to go, John chose to keep that particular thought to himself.**   
**This was definitely going to be an interesting little vacation, that was for sure. However, John still hoped that the plan would work and that he would come away from the whole experience not being so shy anymore.**   
  



	2. Trying to Adjust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the guys arrive at the cabin and are getting settled, it gives John a chance to get comfortable with not having to wear clothes during their stay there.

**After a rather long car ride, Freddie, Brian, Roger, and John finally arrived at the cabin. While Freddie had to pee (again), and headed for a tree, the others went inside and got unpacked and settled. Even as Brian and Roger got undressed, however, John was still feeling a bit uneasy about getting undressed himself.**   
**"Are you guys really sure about this? I'm not sure I can do it", he told Brian.**   
**"It's really up to you, John", Brian replied gently. "Personally though, I think that, if you loosen up a bit and just try to relax, you might feel better."**   
**"Well,...okay", John shrugged.**   
**So, with that, John excused himself and went to one of the cabin's bedrooms. Standing in front of the mirror and taking a deep breath, he slowly removed his clothes. To John's surprise, once he was naked, he found himself starting to feel better already. Of course, this was only the beginning. There was a lot still to come for him.**   
  



	3. Fighting the Urge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling concerned that John has been holding it for too long and thinking that he is close to having an accident, Freddie, Brian, and Roger try to comfort and encourage him...and Roger helps John take his first outdoor pee.

**As the four of them were sitting on the couch watching TV together, Freddie, Roger, and Brian couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable John looked. The way he squirmed, fidgeted, and squeezed his legs together as tight as he could, concerned them. Still, it pointed to one obvious thing...John had to pee.**   
**"John, if you've gotta go, just go", Roger said finally.**   
**"But, I...", John whimpered.**   
**"We're not going to judge you just because you take a leak outside", Brian added reassuringly.**   
**"You'll feel so much better if you go, dear", said Freddie, reaching over to rub John's back in an effort to comfort him. "Besides, if you don't go and take a piss pretty soon, you'll have an accident. You don't want that, do you, darling?" John shook his head quickly in reply. In John's mind, the very thought of having an accident was even more embarrassing.**   
**"Would you feel better if someone went with you?", Brian asked. John nodded once more.**   
**"How about Freddie goes with you?", Roger suggested. "He probably needs to piss again anyway."**   
**"For your information, I'm just fine", Freddie huffed at the snickering drummer.**   
**"Okay, okay, I was just kidding...geez", said Roger. In the end, Roger got up and headed outside, with John hurrying after him.**   
**Still squirming, John found himself standing in the grass out front with Roger. Meanwhile, Roger crouched down a bit, spreading his legs so he wouldn't accidentally pee on his feet. John followed suit.**   
**It didn't take Roger long to let go. As John watched and heard his steady stream splashing onto the grass, that was all it took for him to start peeing as well...and it felt so good!!!**   
**"Feeling better?", Roger asked him.**   
**And indeed, John felt wonderful.**   
**His shyness having gone away, he realized that the next couple of weeks could end up being really fun after all.**   
  


**THE END**


End file.
